robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Badge
This Pasta Is About A Badge That Was Never Released I expect alot of TL;DRs The Secret Badge Roblox has released many badges but there was one that was never released to the public the only thing we can see is a 5 some people have said that they had achieved the unknown badge they've all said that the badge was called "The secret badge" I have asked 3 of them to share their story. Encounter 1 This player is named "iiDerpyDawn03o" this is her report: I woke up at 6am and was bored since we had no TV so I decided to start playing roblox my favourite games were RPG Games So I played kingdom life there were nobody on so I assumed it was a new server I waited for a while but noone joined the game crashed instead of the "Roblox Had To Crash Sorry!" It Said "You are special" I wondered "WTF?" I looked at my profile to see what was going on. I noticed that instead of the usual names of the body parts when I hovered my cursor over it it said "You are special" I started to creep out and started pinching myself hoping it was a dream but nothing worked. The Computer showed up a text "Quit It!" After I noticed it I screamed Then The Computer showed another text saying "This is not a dream you are special look at your profile" I looked at it and noticed something that I've never had before a badge called "The Secret Badge" That must be why I was special but when I clicked on it The Roblox Client just popped up and it sent me into a game called "You are special More Special Than the admins" It showed all the admins lying down dead like ragdolls in a white room with something that looked like blood writing on the walls saying "You Are Special" I attempted to leave but a white text box popped up saying "Don't you like my collection?" a few seconds later it exitted but every single ad changed to "YOU ARE SPECIAL" written in blood I got freaked out and shut off my computer but somehow it just rebooted to the dead admins as my background the odd thing was everything on my computer was removed even the recycle bin was gone! I attempted to destroy my PC but it wouldn't break it so I decided to cut the wires but I was afraid I will get electrocuted so the last idea I could think of was to destroy the electrical box but with what I hoped was ketchup on the electrical box written "Don't Do It" I was scared but I destroyed it anyways I had to pay for the whole thing and I bought a mac and everything was fine since. Encounter 2 This player is named "Barkley0" This is his report: I woke up and started getting ready for school and remembered It was on the weekend so I just ate some breakfast and played on my computer I found this game called Roblox So I decided to make a new account named "Barkley0" Which I still use to this day. I played Nyonic Club And It was nearly full and one person joined named YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE somehow breaching the 20 character limit people started chatting I caught some of their names bighead805: lol how the heck did you hack? Idan5678: I am so confused YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: 9-14-15-8-1-3-11 Me: What the heck are you saying YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: You are special You are special You are special You are special You are special Unknown: Yo Don't Spam YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: yes... Unknown left Unknown: What just happened Me:I think it made him leave Idan5678: Impossible. YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: nothing is impossible... Idan5678 left Me: Woah! Unknown: Please stop hacking Just Please!!!! YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: I Am Not! Unknown left Me: Crap!!! bighead805: Dude Stop Hacking! YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: Bye-Bye! bighead805 left chantegamer54: Back, and what the hell? Me: YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE is forcing people to leave don't offend him! chantegamer54: lies what's actually happening Me: It's true! YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE: Not Believing harms yourself. chantegamer54 left. It was only me and it left the game shut down and teleported me to another game named "You are more special than anything" I was in a blank white room with the people that left lying dead on the floor but not YOUARESPECIALYESYOUARE He was standing in front of them with blood covered on him he said "You are special" and the client just shut down. The browser I was using changed to my profile and the tab title said "Look at your badges" I did but nothing new was there the tab changed to "Not those badges" I then thought he meant the player badges made by roblox so I looked there and It said "The Secret Badge" but when I clicked it The 404 Error Page Popped up and said "How did you get the badge?!?!?!?!?!?!" I got frightened and turned off my computer but it rebooted to a screen of the game I just played. I tried taking off the wires but nope. I just tried set things to normal and sell my computer on eBay and I succesfully did it I got enough money to buy another one anyways. Encounter 3 This player is called "asgarbogess" and this is his report: I woke up early as like 4 o' clock in the morning so I decided to play some roblox I got on my computer and played Natural Disaster Survival I played with a couple of players and so I was in for a couple of rounds until the skybox kept changing colours then someone named "asgarismorespecialthanyouall" joined all of a sudden the players I was playing with left at the same time! then the game shutdown and the red box said for some reason. "Come and follow me... -asgarismorespecialthanyouall" It then changed the game to a blank white room with the players I was playing with dead on the floor. asgarismorespecialthanyouall said "You are special" not with text literally talking came from my speakers in a demonic voice. then all of a sudden the roblox client closed saying "Did you enjoy it" instead of the regular box saying "Roblox had to quit. Sorry!" Then my browser somehow changed to my profile badge and my username changed to LookAtYourPlayerBadges So I Did and I saw a new badge named "The secret badge" then my browser changed to a message sent to me by builderman it said "How did you get the badge We removed that badge!" I got scared and turned the switches off where the plugs are because I've read ro-pastas before and if you turn it off normally It just stays on It turned off but the switches turned back on when it booted up the background was asgarismorespecialthanyouall's collection and blood was dripping out of my monitor somehow I touched it and it was real blood! I sold my computer and got a linux computer and everything was okay since. *All of this was fake but the people who expirienced the fake events and the chat people are real accounts on roblox